Struggle
by LukeDude
Summary: Sequel to 'Search', yet 'Trouble'. Recommend reading the first two before this one. After causing enough problems to the Empire, the evil regime sends one of it's best men to take care of the Ghost crew. What is he capable of? What will happen to Ezra and Sabine? Read and find out! (yes, I ve changed my user name) Remember to review!
1. Chapter 1

**My friends, my friends! It´s good to be back! And I´ve finally decided to start the third and final part of the 'Trouble Trilogy'. However, that doesn´t mean that the story ark focused around this trilogy will end. I have planed one-shots to launch when the time is right, that will have connection to this trilogy.**

 **Now let me explain some things :**

 **Am I going to have problems to write the story? Probably. As you know, I´m a master in getting into Trouble, be it in or out the family. Possibily I´ll get lost playing Pokemon GO, but let´s see huh?**

 **Am I going to misspell some words? Most likely yes. I'm doing a course right now which is to improve my english. Hopefully this story won´t have as many grammal mistakes as 'Trouble' and 'Search'. But, if you can help me, that'll be great!**

 **This first chapter will be used to establish to new threat over the Ghost crew. Perhaps it´ll be shorter than the others, but I hope you like it.**

 **Without any further interventions, enjoy the first chapter of 'Struggle'! (Remember to review pls, as always :P)**

Chapter 1

Two weeks had passed since the failed attempt of the Empire to destroy the rebel base on the planet of Kalee. At that time, it would be normal to see rebel ships getting in and out the system, providing the Rebellion with valuable information to continue their fight against the evil regime. But now they had already left the base. Now, only the sound of TIE fighters flying above the tree lines was able to be heard, with thousands of stormtroopers deployed on the planet, slaving the Kaleesh population. In orbit, a huge imperial blockade was present, making the entry and exit of the system almost impossible without authorization of the Empire.

A Lambda shuttle left Kalee's atmosphere and entered the blockade, heading towards a not ordinary StarDestroyer. Actually, it was heading towards one of the most immense ships in the imperial navy, well known by almost all high-rankers in the Empire, but barely being seen by them : the Super StarDestroyer Eclipse.

The shuttle landed in the hangar, and two stormtroopers got out of it, carrying a man fully covered in burns and wounds. His white clothing dirty and ripped. Although conscious, the man couldn´t move his legs, too wound to do so. Hence why he needed to be carried by the troopers.

After some time, the soldiers reached a dark room, with a huge window that had a enormous vision of the space. The troopers threw the man on the floor, and got back to their respective positions.

The wounded looked around, recognizing such room. It had a throne on front of the window, making it clear that it belonged to the most powerfull person in the entire Empire.

"Ah, Director Suman, I´ve been expecting you." A cracked old voice said in a intimidating tone. The Director looked up, and saw the cloaked figure of the Emperor.

"Your highness!" The man responded, desperatly kneeling before the Sith Lord "It is an honor to meet you."

"Enough of this pathetic posture!" Palpatine exclaimed, making the Director look terrified at him.

"You are a fool, Director Suman. Not only you allowed the rebels to destroy all Kyber Crystal´s reserves on D'Qar, but also failed on eliminating their base here, on Kalee, loosing a StarDestroyer and one of the most crucial parts of our secret project´s construction in the process!" Sidious stated, staring at the Director, who was pale of fear at the moment.

"FORGIVE ME, MY LORD!" The high-ranker imperial begged "My intentions were true! Please, please reconsider my termination! Have mercy, my leader, I beg of you!"

Palpatine approached the man, who was almost crying at the moment.

"Do not worry. I will have mercy on you." The Emperor implied. The Director looked up, with a small smile of hope in his face.

"But Lord Vader won't."

Suman's smile faded away. He heard a a heavy breathing, and a lightsaber being ignited. The Director turned, and saw Darth Vader, holding his red blade right behind him.

"No, please! NO!"

Vader swung his blade, and beheaded the former imperial. Palpatine simply returned to his throne, like if that had never happened.

"His arrogance made us in need of more time to finish the construction of the Death Star. We now need to double the work on the area.'' Sidious said, sitting in his royal chair.

"And now we have another problem." Vader replied, reminding his master of it.

"Yes, the Lothal rebels problem. They´ve become stronger, and this is something we can not allow continue to happen." The Lord of the Sith stated.

"Send me in, master. I´ve once defeated those rebels, alone. Allow me to finish the work. To finish the Jedi." His apprentice implied, with some hatred when he expelled 'Jedi'.

"No" The Emperor denied "Although the Jedi are indeed a issue we have to deal with, I still need you at the construction site alongside Krennic to oversee the Death Star project."

Vader hold his fist, angry. However, he understood why. During the last months, rebel sympathizers were able to gatter some information about the space station´s project. Something that could make the Empire get into serious trouble.

"As we could see, the Inquisitors have proven to be useless against this threat. But I believe I have a logical solution towards it." The old Sith said, with a small grin in the face.

"Will you send Grand Admiral Thrawn in once again, master?" Vader asked.

"Not yet, my old friend." Palpatine answered, pressing a button in his throne "Bring the Captain here." He ordered.

After a couple of minutes, the room's blastdoor opened, with a man in grey imperial clothings entering in. He had a small cape on his right sholder, and a scar crossing his jaw. He kneeled before the Emperor´s figure, with Vader on his side.

"My Majesty, Lord Vader, how may I serve you?" The Captain said, witha small grin in his face.

"Captain Merik, your later acomplishments against the insurgents in Cato Neimodia were most impressive. And thanks to this fact you have earned a special task to deal with. One you may already know very well." Sidious informed. He then pressed another button in his throne and shown a hologram of a young boy in orange clothings, with small blue hair, two scars in the left cheek and holding a green lightsaber. Ezra Bridger.

"Ah yes! The Lothal rebels, as we know them." Merik stated, getting up in a formidable posture "No need to preoccupy, my leader. In short time these 'kids' shall behold the true power of the mighty Empire. Consider the job done."

"I really expect good results, Captain!" The Sith Lord got up from his chair "You may be one of our greatest strategists and warlords, but it doesn't take the fact that anyone can fail. You ARE going to obliterate those rebels, be it in a easy or hard way."

"As you wish, My Majesty." Merik replied, bowing his head. He then headed out of the throne room, leaving Vader and Palpatine there.

"He is too stubborn. Perhaps this will be a tuff test for him." Vader said to his master.

"Indeed, my apprentice. But he is still something the rebels haven´t seen yet. They may not stand a chance against him." Palpatine responded, giving his maleficent laughing, which echoed through the room.

 **And BAM! I think you didn´t expect me to bring Vader and Sidious into the story, did you? Well, actually just one chaper, but still we got Vader in action. Also, D'Qar's Base Director has a name, but who cares, he just got beheaded ;-;**

 **Speaking of him, how did the Empire know that he was stranded in Kalee, if he hadn't communicated to anyone about the attack? Well, as we know, Thrawn knew about it (somehow) and told the Emperor about it only a week after the incident. I´ll explain more later on.**

 **Now, if Knifehead and Suman failed to eliminate the rebels, will Captain Merik, the new bad guy, succeed? What is going to happen to Ezra and Sabine? Well, keep reading this story and find out! I´ll update as soon as I can.**

 **Remember to review, my friends, and as always...**

 **May the Force be with you.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Innocence

**Hey folks, I'm back. Sorry for the wait until the second chapter, I'm kind of** **busy with school and basketball. Anyway, now here I am, ready to upload the new chapter for the third and final part of the 'Trouble Trilogy'. Here we go!**

 **(Remember to review :p)**

Chapter 2 : Innocence

Clouded. Dark. Unknown. This was how the place were Ezra was standing in looked like. The smoke didn't allow him to see much. However, from the shadows, figures began to appear.

At first, it was Kirk, the rebel soldier who he'd met on D'Qar, who had unfortunately perished on that very planet.

"You... Could have... Saved... Us..." The soldier said, in a dying tone.

"I tried Kirk! But I wasn't able to do so! I'm sorry" Ezra said, staring to the floor. His face full of sadness.

"Liar" Kirk murmured. The other 5 soldiers who had also died on the Illenium system appeared behind him, and they all began to whisper the word 'liar'.

"No, I swear! I would sacrifice myself for you! Stop, please!" Ezra replied, putting the hands on his ears, trying to not hear the words spelled by his dead companions.

Then, a double-bladed lightsaber ignited behind the 6 rebels, and cut them down. Ezra watched, horrofied, their bodies falling to the ground. A figure started to form from the smoke. It gattered itself around the red lightsaber, forming the shape of the body from the Inquisitor that the rebels knew as Knifehead. The masked man laughed in his maniac tone, walking towards Ezra.

"This isn't true, you're dead!" The Padawan stated, picking up his lightsaber from his belt. But suddenly, the blade disappeared from his hands, leaving the young Jedi unarmed.

"I might be." The cloaked figure responded "But it doesn't mean I can't keep tormenting you, boy. Willing or not, I am a part of you!"

The other 4 Inquisitors which Ezra had encountered before raised from the shadows, and they surrounded him. Spinning their blades, ready to take him down.

"You know your destiny!" The Seventh Sister exclaimed.

"You belong to the darkness!" The Grand Inquisitor stated, approaching Ezra.

Ezra closed his eyes. " _This is not real. It is just a dream._ " he thought.

"And you're right." A girl responded him. Ezra opened his eyes, to see the Inquisitors disappearing from sight do to a light, which was shining across the place. The girl appeared from it, and got close to the Padawan. It didn't take long untill the Jedi realized it was someone who he really cared about. Someone he really loved : Sabine.

"This darkness is just a dream." She said, kissing Ezra in the right cheek "Now wake up."

Ezra awoke with his eyes wide open, confused with what he'd just seen. But now he was back to reality, fortunately.

He was laying on a bed. His jacket was thrown in the floor, alongside someone else's top.

The Jedi tried to get up, but was stopped by a hand holding his arm.

"Stay" Sabine said, with her face completely burried in the pillow "Just a few more minutes."

"For you, I'd stay the whole day." The Padawan replied, getting back to the bed. He was on Sabine's room, for obvious reasons. Afterall, even if they could stay together at Ezra's room, something Zeb simply didn't allow, it smelt bad, do to the Lasat rarely taking a shower.

"I know you would." Sabine turned her head, with a small grin in the face."

"Good morning Sabs."

"Morning Ez."

Ezra laid next to Sabine and kissed his girlfriend.

"Sleep well?" He asked, hugging her.

"Very. You?" She responded, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Depends. If you hadn't snored... Aw!" Ezra joked, receiving a punch in the arm do to the comment "Just kidding. How could I not sleep well next to the most beautifull Mandalorian in the galaxy?"

"How romantic, uh?" Sabine said, hugging him back.

"It's because I love you." The Padawan replied, kissing her once again.

"You should go. If Kanan notices somehow that you aren't in your room, he'll kill us." Sabine informed.

"Yeah, you're right." Ezra said, picking up his jacket and leaving the room "See ya at the cockpit, love."

"Bye" His girlfriend replied, winking at her boyfriend. He winked back, and got back to his room as fast as he could.

When he entered his cabin, Ezra realized that Zeb was already there, cleaning his bow-rifle.

"Spent the night with her again, love bird?" The Lasat asked, with a small grin in the face.

"How did you notice?" Ezra asked back, in an ironic tone.

"You should be carefull kid." Zeb informed the Jedi, getting up from his bed and leaving the room "You'll start to have nightmares soon or later."

"Hey, staying in love is not a bad thing!" Ezra said, hearing Zeb's laugh from the corridor which separated the cabins.

However, the last thing that Zeb had said wasn't entirely false. Ever since Ezra started to hang out with Sabine, he started to have those weird dreams with a black smoke, and people who he had met and were gone. Why he was having those dreams, he didn't know.

" _But I'll find out soon enough._ " Ezra was certain of that.

30 minutes later...

"Everyone, meet at the common area, now." Hera informed her crew through the comm. In short time they were all present at the area, waiting for Hera to deliver the news. If Kanan wasn't there, Sabine would be most likely being hugged by Ezra, not only because of love, but because it also bottered Zeb, and she thought that was pretty funny. Although blind, she knew that Ezra's master could see more things than she could.

"Soo, let's get to the point." Hera said, activating the holo-projector in the room's table.

"Hey, these area the cloaking devices we've stolen on our last mission! Don't tell someone stole them back." Zeb exclaimed.

"Yes they are. But don't worry, they haven't being stolen. Actually, today the D'Qar base will test them to see if they are indeed working." Hera explained.

"I thought they would only be tested two weeks from now." Sabine said, confused.

"And they would, if it wasn't for a StarDestroyer." Hera replied.

"A StarDestroyer!?" Everyone asked, surprised.

"Yes. It appears the Empire has sent a patrol to see if they can gatter any remaining technology or station on the planet. The base will broadcast the test for us to check the result." Hera responded.

"The Force be with them." Kanan said. Then, a hologram appeared in front of the crew, with a rebel human appearing on it.

"Captain Andor, good to see you. How is the situation over there?" Hera questioned him.

"Good to see you too, Phoenix Leader. Up until now the cloaking tecnology has worked pretty well, making the bucketheads not to notice us. And thanks to the two young members of your crew, there is nothing they can deem usefull here, so most of their troops have already returned to the StarDestroyer, which is, if the communications we've intercepted are true, ready for departure. " Cassian informed, with a huge smile on his face "We're now listening to the last squad's comm to confirm if the Empire will indeed leave the planet for sure."

"May we listen to them too?" Hera asked, also smiling.

"You arrived at the right time." Andor replied, turning on the holo-radio on his side. At first all they could hear was static, but after a couple of seconds voices begun to speak.

"Why are we even on this planet? I thought there was no things of value for us aymore!" A stormtrooper complained.

"Because these are the Emperor orders. And we have to obey him, even if it is to search for useless crystals or something stupid like that." Another trooper responded.

"Sir, the last squad has returned from patrol."

"And what do they have to report?"

"Nothing, actually. All they've encountered was the wreckage of the Base we once had here, and there were no signs of any of those crystals in the area."

"Then we can consider this system useless. Gatter the squad and contact the Harbinger to send us a transport to leave this forest. I can't stand those mosquitos anymore."

The holo-radio turned off, and Captain Andor couldn't hold his happiness.

"We did it! We have got a new base comrades!" Cassian screamed, with the rebels alongside him celebrating a lot "Thank you by the cloaking tecnology, Phoenix Leader. If it wasn't for it, we would have lost the base already."

"You don't have to thank me. Thank those two there." Hera stated, pointing to Ezra and Sabine.

"Then thank you, young warriors. For everything." Andor said, followed by his hologram disappearing from view.

"Hope we can maintain that base for a long time." Sabine exclaimed.

"Easy, just don't get Chopper over there." Zeb replied, laughing. The astromech lifted his small arms, ready to eletrocute the Lasat.

"Alright, everyone to your rooms. We have a long trip until Atollon, so I suggest you to rest." Hera informed the crew, heading to the cockpit to activate the hyperdrive. The Ghost had made a quick stop on a desertic planet between D'Qar and Atollon, do to the fact they'd just delivered the cloaking tecnology to Captain Andor.

The frighter got out of the spaceport, and headed towards space, unnoticed by almost no one.

Almost.

In the distance, a man in tunic and headscarf watched the rebel ship leave the planet with binoculars. He picked up a comm, and spoke :

"Tell Captain Merik that I have located the Lothal rebels."

 **For you who are wondering, yes, that is Cassian Andor from Rogue One. Lots of connections!**

 **Well, this chapter was mostly to introduce us to how the Ghost crew is doing after the events of 'Search'. Fine, I would say, if it wasn't for what's coming...**

 **Now I want to see if someone there can find the Easter Egg I've put here. I'm gonna give you a clue : it's related to the last Star Wars comic which was released. Whoever finds it, Private Message me. The first one to do so will gain a sneak peak of the next chapter!**

 **Remember to review, and thank you for reading. Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Captured

**Guess who has returned from the undead world?**

 **Well, it's not me ;-;**

 **...**

 **Ok, that's enough, because I'm BAAAACK! Sorry for not uploading folks, school really wants to, well, screw me just like Negan did to Abraham and Glenn (R.I.P., I swear I haven't gotten so sad for a series in years, BUT THE CREATORS DECIDED TO GO GEORGE R. MARTIN STYLE AND KILLED MY F****** FAVORITE CHARACTER! NOOOOOOOOOOO!)**

 **Coming back to Earth, I'll try to upload new chapters more frequently, but I can't promisse much things, sorry.**

 **But hey, enjoy the new chapter! (Remember to review, as always!)**

Chapter 3: Captured

The Ghost crew rushed to the central when Commander Sato shouted desperately on the commlink. Now he was going to explain them more about the "catastrophic event".

"Commander, we heard the news. What are the details? Are there any survivors?" Hera asked.

"The information is off dated, but it's still a big problem for the Alliance. One of the Fulcrum agents just told me that the entire rebel movement on Cato Neimodia has been wiped out about a week ago." Sato responded.

"How is that possible? The imperial occupation had been diminished on that planet about two years ago!" Sabine said.

"Well, the situation just changed then. Now the planet is being guarded by 7 Imperial-Class StarDestroyers and 12 Escort-Class cruisers." Sato informed, with a worried face.

"Why would they suddenly blockade that entire sector?" Ezra asked.

"Back in the Clone Wars that planet was really important for the Separatists. Perhaps that is the reason for such occupation there." Rex answered.

"No, I'm afraid there's something more on that story..." Kanan interviened,rubbing his beard.

"Listen here, despite that atrocity, there are survivors. 4 Humans and 1 Rodian. They are hidding on the most isolated moon of the sector. But they don't have much time, so we need a rescue team to get them out of there as quickly as possible. Phoenix Leader, I'm sending you and your crew alongsde Captain Rex to save the survivors." Sato told them.

"Alright, we are leaving immediately. Pack you things up, fast!" Hera ordered the crew. In less then 5 minutes the Ghost was already leaving Atollon, heading towards Cato Neimodia.

Meanwhile, Sabine had a talk with Ezra.

"Who could be so mercyless to do such violence? Do you think it's Thrawn again?" Sabine asked her boyfriend, hugging him.

"I hope not. It's been quite a while since our last encounter with the Admiral. And besides, what I can sense points out mostly that it wasn't him." Ezra answered, kissing her forehead.

"So who did it?"

"No idea yet. What Kanan and I felt was cold, rage and pain, more than it should be for an Inquisitor's attack. In the worst case scenario, it's..." Ezra made a quick pause, closing his eyes.

"It's...?" Sabine asked.

"Vader."

"Crew, we are entering the Neimodian system. Get ready!" Hera informed through the comm. The two lovebirds kissed each other and got into the cockpit.

"So, what's the plan?" Kanan questioned Hera.

"The entire imperial fleet is located around Cato Neimodia, so landing on the moon won't be a problem. But they have already deployed a patrol there, and it's approaching the rescue zone fast. We have short time to check the perimeter, get the survivors and leave. And be carefull: the Empire is testing it's new walker on that patrol, the AT-ST." Hera said.

"Is it two or four-legged?" Zeb asked.

"Two, why?"

"Then it's just a new chicken model to blow up, haha!" The Lasat had an enormous grin on his face. Hera simply rolled her eyes.

The Ghost dropped out of hyperspace and landed on the moon. Zeb, Ezra and Rex guarded the area, while Sabine and Kanan headed towards the surviving rebels, who were hiding on a small cave nearby.

Kanan was about to enter the small rock formation, when Sabine pushed him aside, avoiding the blind Jedi to be hit a blaster bolt.

"Stand down! We are friends, we're here to help!" Sabine said, dropping her pistols on the ground.

"Did Commander Sato send you?" One of the Humans asked.

"Yes, and we don't have much time, so get aboard the freighter, now!" Sabine answered.

"Then help me to get Greg here. He has been injured by one of the blasts on the imperial attack." The man told her, pointing to another man, older than the rest, who apparently no longer had he left leg. Sabine, alongside the man, carried the injured back to the Ghost. Once they were all there, Ezra said :

"Hera, everyone's here. Let's g-"

"No, wait!" One of the humans, a woman, interrupted "My baby! I forgot him inside the cave!"

"Really San? What a lovely mother you are!" Greg told her."

"At least I'm not the one who lost a leg because of eing stubborn!"

"Guys, fighting will lead to nowhere!" Rex interviened "I'll go get your baby."

Rex rushed to the cave, and after a minute, found the child, rolled in a small blanket.

"I've got him!" Rex shouted, but then, the ground started to shake. Some dust fell from the cave's top.

"Rex, come quickly! It's the Empire!" Ezra said desperatelly through the comm. Rex rushed back to the Ghost, with stormtroopers firing at him, with 2 AT-STs behind them. Luckily the old clone was able to get aboard in time.

"Hera, get us out of here!" Kanan shouted. Hera turned on the enginees and took off as fast as she could. However, one of the AT-STs was able to land a shot in the hyperdrive, which made the entire freighter shake.

"Hera, what was that?" Sabine asked.

"The hyperdrive, they've hit it, and we won't get far with such damage. Chopper, see what you can do." Hera said, and small astromech started to repair the enginees.

In the cargo-hold, the survivors were introducing themselves.

"Hey, I'm Rosk, born and raised on Cato Neimodia. That one is Nute, my friend since I know myself and brother to San there, who just had a baby."

"And where is the father?" Ezra questioned.

San closed her eyes, the spoke :

"He and my father died during the imperial bombardments. Now, Nute and my son are all I have left."

"Sorry, I didn't know it." Ezra apologized.

"It's ok, just try to avoid speaking of it." Nute said, putting his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"The Rodian is Logud. He lost his tongue during the Clone Wars, so he only speaks through that collar on his neck, and that is Greg, our old man."

"Hey! I'm only 71, still young enough to fight for freedom and *cough cough* peace! *cough*" Greg said, angry and sick.

"He also lost his leg durng the bombardments." Rosk informed, with a tear running across his face.

"Don't worry, we'll find a new place for you all." Kanan said.

"That would be great, sir." Rosk replied.

Kanan then entered the cockpit, and asked :

"How is the situation?"

"Chop is doing his best, but we might only be able to travell untill the Saleucami system, and with very much luck to the base" Hera told him, putting her hands on the face.

"We'll do it." Kanan murmured, hugging the Twi'lek. Just then a StarDestroyer dropped out of hyperspace.

"Oh come on!" Hera shouted "It got us into it's tractor beam!"

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kanan said.

 **And once again, the crew is in danger! So, what's gonna happen now? Let me know in the review section!**

 **Thank you all for reading, and have a nice day/afternoon/night/whatever stage of the day you're reading this! xD**


	4. Chapter 4 : The threat

**Hey again guys! How are you doing?**

 **So yep, fortunately I've got some time to write (thank the Maker!), and because my head is exploding with ideas, I'll put them here as much as I can.**

 **WARNING : This chapter is going to have much more violence than any of my other stories. But only this chapter will show it. (Based on TWD S7 Premiere).**

 **Without further ado, let's get to the story!**

 **(Review pls, it means a lot to me)**

Chapter 4 : The threat

"Everyone, load your weapons. We're going to get into serious trouble." Hera said through to comm.

"What is it, Hera?" Ezra asked.

"A StarDestroyer has locked it's tractor beam on us. With the hyperdrive damaged, we can't make a quick escape from them. We'll have to fight." Hera answered, heading to the cargo-hold alongside Kanan.

"What can we do to help, Captain Syndulla?" Rosk asked.

"The lady with the baby and the grandpa stay here, you're in conditions to fight." Hera said.

"Who are you calling grandpa!? *cough*" Greg implied, trying to unsuccesfully get up do to his lost leg.

"Hey, this for your own sake, ok? The others, if you can fire a blaster, it'll be great. But be ready: there can be dozens of stormtroopers waiting for us there." Ezra informed, picking up his lightsaber.

The crew waited while the Ghost was dragged inside the imperial warship. After a couple of minutes, they heard a loud noise.

"The ship has docked. You know what to do." Rex said, charging his blaster pistols. The others charged their blasters as well, followed by Kanan and Ezra igniting their lightsabers.

"Wow, you-are-Jedi, aren't-you?" Logud asked, with his droid-like voice of the collar.

"Yes, there aren't a lot of us in the galaxy these days, uh?" Kanan responded.

"If-there-were, the-galaxy-would-be-by-far-a-better-place." The Rodian told them, nervous with what was about to come.

They waited, and waited. But nothing happened. After 5 minutes of pure silence, Sabine asked :

"Aren't they even gonna try to open the ramp?"

"Something's wrong. They usually don't wait to much to enter the ship." Zeb said, checking his bow-riffle.

Then they heard a strange noise, like if something was charging. The sound just got louder, and soon Hera realized what it was."

"Everyone, hang on to something!" She shouted.

Too late. The EMP pulse cannon fired, and hit the Ghost, disabling the entire freighter and leaving all that were inside of it unconscious. The who fired the cannon handed it over to a trooper, revealing his tunic and headscarf.

"Looks like the spell has turned against the wizard." The man stated, leading a squad of stormtroopers to get into the ship and take the prisioners into custody.

...

Ezra looked around, his sight slowly coming back. First, he recognized Sabine on his right side, and soon, he realized all the crew and the rebel survivors were kneeling in a horizontal line. He saw a three scout troopers in front of them, and two squads of troops behind.

" _This isn't good._ " Ezra thought " _We've been captured._ "

"Ezra, are you alright?" Sabine asked, concerned.

"Yes, how about you?"

"I've been better. No way we can escape this time."

"Let's stay calm, it's the best thing to do in this situation. Analyze the bucketheads. Maybe we can find a flaw in their containment plan."

Ezra sensed through the Force the fear. The fear coming from the survivors. Perhaps that was the first time they'd been captured by the empire. But there was something else. Someone.

' _Ezra, do you feel it?_ ' Kanan asked to his Padawan through the Force.

' _Yes master. Do you think it's Vader?_ ' Ezra replied.

' _No. Vader's presence is different from this, and it's most certainly not Maul or an Inquisitor._ '

Then, heavy steps approached them. Soon, a figure got out of the shadows, with a man in headscarf by his side. The figure was a human, dressed in an imperial uniform. he had a small cape on his right shoulder, and a scar crossing his jaw. He was giving a cold, menacing, yet concentraded look on each one of the prisioners. He was also hold a electrostaff, although smaller than those wielded during the Clone Wars. He gave a step forward, and smiled.

"I can't believe it." He begun to laugh "I just can't believe it, haha! Two deers within a single shot. Great job, Stane."

"It is my duty, sir." The man in headscarf answered, crossing his arms.

The man gave another step forward, and stared the survivors.

"My godness! You guys have seen better days, uh? You look dirty, and hungry for the most!" He said, laughing once again.

"It would be better if I hadn't look on your face, Captain!" Rosk told the imperial, burning with anger.

"Rosk, calm-down. You-can-not-"

"Shut up, Logud! He has done more than enough harm to us!" Rosk shouted, interrupting the Rodian.

"Oh, so I see you know me." The imperial said, crouching to look at the rebel's face.

"Of course I do, Captain Merik. You have killed our friends, our families, our loved ones. I won't forget you untill you are dead." Rosk menaced.

"I'm counting on it, haha!" Merik said, getting up and heading towards the Ghost crew "And well WELL, look who we've got here! The treasure itself!"

"What you mean with that?" Zeb asked, rising an eyebrow.

"I mean that you were the ones I've been searching for quite a while after my raid on Cato Neimodia, even though I was still tasked with hunting down any surviving rebels to my attacks. And look at it! I've just won the game, uh?" Merik responded.

"A game which only you knew the rules." Hera stated.

"Captain Syndulla, life is a game which no one knows the rules, and yet you play it. This isn't the same thing." The Captain told her, pointing his electrostaff to the entire crew. "You know that each single one of you is a rarity in the galaxy, don't you?"

He walked slowly, looking at each one of the Spectres expressions.

"A Mandalorian from Clan Vizla, one of the most respected families on Mandalore, known by it's warrior spirit and fear for nothing." He said, pointing to Sabine.

"A former Lasat honour guard, one of the last of it's species, healthy and strong." He said, pointing to Zeb.

"The daughter of one of the bravest in modern history, known by being a freedom fighter and military leader." He said, pointing to Hera.

"A warrior from the Clone Wars, one of the last who possess the abilities and marks of legendary bounty hunter Jango Fett." He said, pointing to Rex.

"And, last but not less important, two Jedi. A master and an apprentice. Knight and Padawan, the ancient protectors and peacekeepers of the galaxy. Wiped out almost completely years ago." He said, pointing to Kanan and Ezra "You two are truthly small golden coins alongside hundreds of silver tokens. How fascinating!"

"Well, then if we are fascinating, why don't you let us go?" Kanan asked.

"Because, Kanan Jarrus, trophies are something you must keep really safe from the hands of the others." Merik replied, spinning his electrostaff "Now, back to business..." He turned to the survivors "During my caimpaign, you guys have eliminated many of my man. Good man, who were only doing their weekly job. And you simply killed them!"

"And what do you think we were doing? We are fighting the tiranny, corruption and injustice of the Emperor! You have killed more of ours than we did of yours!" Nute argued, trying to release himself from the handcuffs.

"I don't care for your losses. Really, they mean nothing for me. I only care for my man, and you've harmed them, and when I sent more of them to kill you, you've also killed tens of hundreds of them!" The Captain stated.

"In the cost of hundreds of thousands of us!" Nute replied.

"Well, the point is : you have killed more of ours than I expected, so..." Merik raised the electrostaff "One of you must go."

"NO, BY THE FORCE PLEASE DON'T! NO!" San begun to shout, with the stormtroopers holding her.

"Sorry lady, that's the deal. But I'll be fair. The Ghost crew there hasn't done me any harm untill now, so I won't take any of them. For now." Merik stated.

"Oh, how lovely you are!" Zeb groaned.

"Thanks. Now, which one should I choose?" Merik asked himself, analyzing each one of the survivors.

"Nah, it would be alien racism." He said, pointing to Logud, who gave him an angry look.

"You're the leader, so I wouldn´t like to kill you now. I will break your moral, tear you apart, from the inside, untill you beg me to end your suffering. And, because I'm honest, I'll gladly do it!" He said, pointing to Rosk.

"Too old, and you already lost a leg. Perhaps that's why you're crazy." He said, pointing to Greg. The oldman spat on Merik's shoes, and received a punch from a stormtrooper in exchange.

"No man should treat a woman bad. Besides, you have a baby, and no child should grow up without at least one of the parents" He said, pointing to San. This comment made Ezra remember his parents, which was sad to him.

"And you are brother to her, and in the she looks to be, she needs some help from someone close." He said, pointing to Nute.

Merik gave one step back, laughing.

"I simply can't decide myself!" The Captain shouted. He put his hand over his scar, scraching it. Suddenly he turned, with a hude grin on his face "I've got an idea!"

He pointed the electrostaff towards one of the survivors, and begun singing :

"Uni-"

He pointed to the next one.

"Duni-"

And the next one.

"Te."

And the next.

"Salami"

The next.

"Mingue."

"My mother told me to pick this one."

he was pointing to Logud, who was shaking a lot at the moment. All the Ghost crew could do was watch, horrofied.

"But-"

Merik moved the staff, and Logud reliefed himself.

"Because um stubborn..."

The next.

"I'm gonna pick..."

The next.

"This..."

The last.

"One!"

The electrostaff was pointing directly towards Greg, who was staring angrily the Captain's face.

"Haha! You see, you shouldn't have spit on my shoes oldman. It brings bad luck, and now, your luck has just faded away." Merik told Greg, igniting the staff.

"I'm not old, laser brain!" Greg said, closing his eyes.

"Fair well." Merik raised the electrostaff, and punched it on Greg's head, electrocuting him.

"NOO!" Ezra shouted, feeling the pain coming from the oldman. Greg looked up one last time, and said :

"Is that all you've got, laser brain? You look like a child playing with this toy!"

Merik electrocuded Greg once again, and again, punching the man's skull with all his strenght. Some screamed against such violence, others just looked away, knowing they could do nothing to stop him. After a horrific minute, Greg's body was already lifeless, and the troopers took him away. San was crying a lot. Despite her fights with the oldman, she always considered him a second father, and kept some love for him.

"Did you hear me? He called me 'laser brain', but, I think I just fried his head, so WHO'S THE LASER BRAIN NOW? Haha!" Merik screamed, laughing insanely.

"H-He-He's-He's gone. Gone, Nute, GONE!" San yelled, resting her head on ther brother's arms.

"There's nothing we could do San. He was a good man. A good friend." Nute said, trying to comfort his sister.

"W-What-What are going t-to do now Nute?"

Merik then kneeled next to the two of them, and asked :

"I'm sorry, but are you named 'Nute'?"

"Yes, why would you care?" Nute replied.

"Let me tell you a story, of how I got this scar." Merik said, pointing to his jaw "I was a normal kid on Naboo, only five years old, when it happened. It was just a normal day, but then I saw through he window, the tanks and speeders invading the capital. The battle droids entered my house, and started to break all things up. My parents tried to protect me, but the droids separated us."

Merik closed his eyes, and he continued :

"One of the droids started to beat my mom, and I watched it, scared. My father was being hold by two other droids, but I wasn't, so I got in front of the droid to protect her. How pathetic I was. The droid fired his blaster, and hit my jaw. Fortunately, some days later their forces retreated from the city, but it left many scars on me, in the exterior and the interior. Only years later I found out it was a Neimodian who led the attack, named Nute Gunray."

Nute looked scared at the Captain, without knowing what to say.

"Just for curiosity : were you born on Cato Neimodia?" Merik asked him.

"Yes, why?"

"Good." Merik raised his electrostaff, and hit Nute in the head "Just the excuse I needed to do this."

"NOOOO NUTE PLEASE DON'T! NUUUUUTE!" San screamed, crying a lot.

"Ever since that day I promissed myself one thing : hate anyone who was born and raised on Cato Neimodia, be he Neimodian or not!" Merik said, rage filling his eyes.

"YOU SAID YOU'D ONLY TAKE ONE OF THEM! THIS WASN'T YOUR PROMISSE! YOU'RE A DEMON!" Sabine yelled, tears running down her cheek too.

"Well my promisse has just CHANGED!" Merik replied, hitting the electrostaff on Nute once again, and again. With his last remaining forces, Nute looked to his sister, and murmured :

"T-Take c-c-care of m-my-y n-ne-nephew."

San could do nothing but cry, cry more than she ever did before.

Merik kept hitting Nute, even after his body wasn't reacting to the electrostaff's energy. Ezra couldn't contain himself, and got rid of the handcuffs and the troopers who were holding him, charged against Merik, and gaved him one good punch in the face.

"Ezra, don't!" Kanan shouted. But Ezra didn't listen. He didn't care. This man needed to die.

But before he could keep hitting Merik, a dark-trooper appeared from nowhere, and hold Ezra tight.

Stane approached Ezra, and pick up his blaster.

"May I finish him, sir?" He asked.

Merik stood up, and laughed.

"Of course not! This boy has got the fight inside of him! I like that." The Captain responded.

He looked around, analyzed all that happened. The Ghost crew was quiet, looking either away or angry at him. The survivors had the same look, except for the woman, who was crying a lot. He got closer to her, and whispered on her ear :

"Don't worry, your son will be a proud and strong imperial among our ranks."

"Go. To. Heel!" She said, furious. The Captain started to laugh again.

"What should we do no now, sir?" Stane asked.

Merik turned, and answered :

"I'll the Jedi Knight's proposal. Let them go."

"But sir..."

"I've already gotten what I desire, Stane. The baby. Let them go. Fuel the freighter and leave the system immediately."

"As you wish, sir."

The stormtroopers escorted the rebels back to the Ghost, released them, gave them their weapons back, and let them go.

"No, we can't allow them to stay with my baby!" San said, still trying to clean the tears up from her face.

"We won't" Sabine said, resting her hand on Sab's shoulder.

The Ghost took of from the StarDestroyer's hangar, and following it the warship jumped into hyperspace. The Ghost followed, making it's way back to Attolon.

"They've just made the biggest mistake on their lifes." Sabine completed, hugging San.

 **Man, I've been writing this from 5 p.m. to 9 p.m. (Brazil) and I have to say : I'm pretty tired, afterall this is the biggest chapter I've ever done in my life!**

 **But hey, I want to know what you thought of this chapter. Please, PLEAASEE remember to review. I know I ask too much, but it means a lot to me, because it allows me to know if are enjoying the story or not, and sometimes you can give me some suggestions that I might put here.**

 **Also, sorry if I had any grammar mistakes. Thank you all for reading and supporting the story, and as always...**

 **May the Force be with you, my friends.**

 **P.S. : MERIK IS STAR WARS NEGAN! (Just kidding :p)**


	5. Chapter 5 : Aftermath

**I'm baaaaaaaaaack**

 **Scream in the background : no one cares!**

 **Me : ok...**

 **Alright, so my head is simply blowing up with ideas and I need to write them now. Enjoy!**

 **(Please please PLEASE review, I really appreciate it)**

Chapter 5 : Aftermath

It was a quiet travel until Atollon. No one spoke a single word during the entire voyage. The shock of this recent event simply marked everyone onboard the Ghost, specially the rebel survivors from Cato Neimodia. Sabine was hugging San, while Ezra and Zeb helped Logud and Rosk to clean their injuries. Kanan, Hera and Chopper were at the cockpit, staring to the hyperspace view.

"That imperial... He's like nothing I've ever seen before. Not even the Inquisitors were capable of such cruelty." Kanan said, breaking the silence.

"We need to learn more about him, now that he friendly told us that he will be chasing us." Hera said, resting her head in her hands "I just don't know why they didn't put a tracking-device on the Ghost. Meslik must be up to something bad."

"His name is Merik." Kanan corrected the Twi'lek.

"I don't care what his name actually is, Kanan! That... abomination just viciously murdered two men without mercy in front of us. Truthly, he was having fun! And don't forget that this psychopath anihilated an entire rebel cell. He MUST die, he must..."

"Hera, calm down!" Kanan interrupted Hera, hugging her. She started to cry on his arms.

"Kanan, that man is no ordinary man." Hera murmured.

"I know, babe. I know..."

At the common room...

"Hey, I'm gonna get some water for you." Sabine told San, getting up.

"Ok, thanks." San said, still with some tears on her face.

Sabine headed to the kitchen. Upon entering there, she saw Ezra cleaning his hands on the sink.

"Too much work?" She asked.

"Yeah, just helping them to patch their cuts." Ezra anwered, picking up a towel.

Sabine then approached him and hugged her boyfriend "Ezra, what are we gonna do now?"

"With that monster after us? I don't know. Something feels wrong about him, too wrong for him to be a simple imperial. Not even Thrawn was that ruthless."

"We need to study him. A good place to start is asking the survivors what they know about this captain..." Sabine told him.

"You're right, we should do this." Ezra replied, looking to her "Hey, where are your pistols?"

"They were here, in my armour! They must have dropped, when I left the common room..."

Just then, a blaster bolt was heard. Ezra and Sabine rushed towards the room, and saw San's body laying lifeless on the ground, Sabine's pistols next to her and a note on her hand.

"What just- SAN!" Rosk shouted, kneeling next to the woman's body "Why San, why? It didn't have to be this way!"

"By-the-Force." Logud whispered, with Zeb appearing right after him. Kanan and Hera got out of the cockpit and entered the room, speechless with what they were seeing.

Ezra took the note from San's hand and reat it " _Rescue my child and keep him safe, safer than I could._ "

Sabine just closed her eyes and hugged Ezra tight, trying to avoid eye contact with San.

"The ship has just reached Atollon. We'll make a graveyard and cry for her there." Hera informed Rosk, who just nodded while holding San's hand.

Suddenly, Logud's voice-device started to beep. The Rodian started to get desperate, not knowing what was happening, and neither did the crew. Out of his collar, a hologram appeared. A hologram of Captain Merik.

"Merik!" Sabine said, angrily.

"Hello there, Ghost crew. It seems as if our little game hasn't even started, and I'm already one step ahead of you." Merik told them, chuckling.

"What you mean?" Kanan asked.

"Well, your captain wondered why I did not put a tracking device on your ship. The answer is that I did, within this Rodian's collar neck. Now I don't need to look like a crazy officer trying to search for your hidden base, because you have just revealed it to me!"

"Karabast! You piece of intergalactic trash!" Zeb said.

"Oh, let's not get angry, shall we? Why don't I stay here relaxing a bit while you get toasted?"

Everyone looked confused at Merik.

"Oh come on! Isn't it obvious? I've also put a bomb in this collar!"

"What?" Logud asked, afraid.

"It's a trap!" Ezra shouted.

Then the bomb exploded, damaging one of the Ghost's enginees. The freighter fell through Atollon's atmosphere, and was spotted by a rebel scout-team."

"Commander Sato, there's a ship falling into the area!" The rebel then put his hand infront of his face "It just crashed!"

"Send in a rescue team in the crashing site. We need to save any survivors!" Sato ordered, getting up from his seat and heading towards a ship."

 **So I know this chapter was a bit shorter than the others, but it's because of the time I have in my disposal. And I know I'm literally killing the OCs too fast, but it's to help the plot to move faster, and despite I creating many OCs, I don't liketo keep them around for too long (Spoiler?)**

 **Soo anyway, thank you all for reading and supporting this story, and well, pls remember to review :p**

 **See you next time, and keep being the amazing people you are!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ps: SPACE NEGAN STRIKES AGAAAAIN!**

 **Alright, I'll stop this.**


End file.
